


Homecoming Party

by masterinkblaster



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Food Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterinkblaster/pseuds/masterinkblaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Globox's out on an adventure with Rayman, he misses his wife's warm embrace and sneaks out to have some fun with her! </p><p>A commissioned Rayman story written by an author who wishes to stay anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming Party

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!
> 
> This was finished for quite some time, but I wanted to fix some spelling errors and wait for the perfect time to release it. And seeing as it's (belated) Valentine's Day as I'm putting this up...why not! Enjoy!

Globox flops around on the tree branch, miraculously not falling off. Not that it mattered if he did, since he would probably just bounce. Next to him, his limbless friend slept peacefully, snoring up a storm. With all the baddies beaten up, Rayman was probably dreaming of wonderful things, like princesses and dragons and the two of them going on adventures with princesses and dragons--friendly dragons, of course. Oh, how Globox wished he could have those dreams, but instead he’s stuck awake, dreaming of dreaming. A small sigh escapes him, and he tries moving to be comfortable on the branch. If he _was_ dreaming, he would be dreaming of his wife. It’s been a few weeks since he last saw her, which amounted to only being a few days in Glade time, but it still felt like forever. As much as he loved spending time with his friend, nothing beat being with his wife. Testing her new baking recipes, snuggling up to her at night, kissing her soft lips.

A big goofy smile spreads across Globox’s face. Uglette was, without a doubt, the most beautiful frog in all of the Glade. He was still so smitten with her, like he was when they first met. He was such a lucky glute. What he wouldn’t give to be with her right now…she would make sure he fell sound asleep in her own special way, a way he couldn’t really replicate, but if it meant a good night’s sleep, he could sure try. Hopping up off the branch, he looks back, making sure his friend is still asleep. Then, he slides down the large tree.  It was night, and they were in a forest. Mushrooms and gems glowed, illumining the area, but most creatures would be sleeping and if any lums passed by, they wouldn’t care. Globox was free to do whatever he wanted. Still, he looked around, making sure he was all alone. He was. Without hesitation, he sat against the tree, and puts his hand between his legs, feeling for his slit. It was a rather small entrance on such a big body. Once he finds it though, he doesn’t hold back. His large finger prods and plays with the entrance, coaxing his cock to come out. The bulbous head of his penis starts to poke through, and the rest of it quickly follows. It’s skinny to begin with, but widens the more it gets down toward the base. It’s a good two inches wide near the middle, and near double that by the end, and close to nine inches in length. It was quite a wonder that all of it fit inside him, and could squeeze out of that tiny slit.

It’s been so long since Globox did this that it was making him more excited than he expected. As Globox looks down at his length, a liquid coating from his body made it slicker than normal. Like his body, his penis is a bright shade of blue that fades into white near the tip. He wraps a hand around himself and gives it a gentle squeeze. He sharply inhales, as he squeezes his eyes shut. It’s so wet, and his hand is so warm. The frog-like creature thrusts up into his hand, and while it was nice, it wasn’t nearly enough. He tries stroking himself, but, unfortunately for him, his hand is rather big and clumsy.

Grunting, he lets go, and lets his tongue flop out of his mouth. It travels down his stomach, wrapping around his cock. It’s long enough to wrap around his cock multiple times. He squeezes and moans, thrusting up into his own tongue. He keeps repeating that motion, squeezing and thrusting. It’s enough that his balls push out of his slit. There’s still enough of his tongue that he has it come up to the tip of his dick. It flicks against the slit of his cock, lapping away his own precum. Globox balls his fists up, gripping the ground. After a particularly impressive squeeze on himself, he tears grass out of the ground. It felt so wonderful, he was thrusting up into his own coiled tongue so fast and hard that his balls could be heard slapping against himself. Small waves of pleasure was generating through him, begging him to go faster. It almost felt like being with his wife, but nowhere near as good. What he wouldn’t give to be inside her right now, feeling her hot pussy around him, and tasting her instead of himself. He rarely masturbated, as he was unable to stop thinking about how much better it was with her--it looked like this was one of those times.

Globox retracts his tongue back into his mouth, as he does, drool is spattered along his chest. The glute stands trying to figure out where he was exactly. It shouldn’t be too far away from one of the Glade’s many portals. He plucks a leaf off a tree and sticks it onto himself to cover up. It latches on, thanks to all the liquids on him. It only takes a couple minutes of searching, but he finds one of the magical highways. Rushing up to it, he looks inside, just to take a quick look, however, he ends up slipping and falling through.

Globox groans as he rubs his head and attempts to gather his bearings. As he looks around, he’s surprised to see that he’s in a swamp, the swamp near his house, as a matter of fact. He looks for the portal he felt out of and notices that it’s up in a tree. As long as he could remember where it was, he could easily make his way back to Rayman later. If not…it probably wouldn’t matter much--the boy would likely assume Globox just got scared and ran off, which is something Globox _would_ shamefully admit to doing now and then. He could deal with that later, for now, he had to get home to his wife. As Globox started off toward his house, he could feel his dick sliding back into himself, when it _should_ be sliding into her.

When Globox makes it to the house, enough of his dick has gone back into his slit that the leaf has fallen off. He opens the door, peeking his head in just in case any of the children were still up. From the outside, it seemed most of the lights were off. "Helloooo?  Honey?"  

“GLOBEAR!” Uglette rushes out from the kitchen, and picks up her husband into a tight hug. She was always so weirdly strong, so much so that sometimes Globox wondered if she was even stronger than Rayman!  She planted numerous kisses all over his face. "I’ve missed you so much, sugarbear! You know, the kids missed you, too!“

Globox tries to wiggle out of her grasp, but to no avail—Uglette’s hold was so tight, she was crushing his ribs a little. At that moment, he made a mental note not to go without visiting home for this long next time. "I’ve missed you, too, honey. Um, about the kids, they’re not still up, are they?”

Uglette lowers Globox down and shakes her head. "No, but I can wake them if you want.”

"No!” Globox yells, making his wife jump and look confused. The frog-like creature looks down, placing a face on his hand out of embarrassment, as his face became flushed, turning a shade of purple. "Well, um…you see…Uggie, you’re such a pretty glute. I just...“

Uglette tilted her head, and in doing so caught a peek of what little of Globox’s dick was protruding out of him. She interlaces her fingers together and giggles as she bit her lip. "Oh, wow.   _Already,_ Glo? You just got here…but, if you insist!”

She grabs Globox by the hand and practically drags him to their bedroom. In her haste, she somehow managed to quietly close the door behind her. She wraps her arms around Globox, forcing him into a sloppy kiss. She’s always moved so fast, not afraid to play around and Globox always loved that about her. He kisses her back, opening his mouth and letting her long tongue tangle around his.  One of her hands gently slid down Globox’s body. It was so soft, Globox loved feeling her hands on him. As her fingers try to make their way to his slit, a giggle escapes her, with the kiss muffling it. She gropes and rubs against his cock, trying to get it to come back out. Just these little touches from her was enough for Globox, and his length quickly reveals itself once more. Uglette breaks the kiss and sets her husband down on the bed.

“Oh, Globox,” she touches the tip, and slowly, teasingly, drags her finger down it. "Sometimes, I forget about what a big cock you have, you handsome stud. I bet you would like to be pumping that big, thick cock of yours in my mouth, wouldn’t you?“

The blue glute gulped loudly and nodded like his life depended on it. "Oh, Polokus.  Please, Uglette.”  

Uglette giggles again as she leans forward and opens her mouth, about to give Globox the best blowjob he’s had since their wedding day. As his heart pumps and his cock throbs in anticipation, Globox closes his eyes...but instead Uglette just places a kiss on his tip and another on the side. This cocktease caused Globox to whine, rolling his hips.  "Uggie, please…“

 _"Fine~.”_  Uglette leans over, and Globox grins. Just as her mouth is about to envelop his dick, she stops. "Wait, I’ve got an idea!“

The large pink glute runs out of the room, leaving Globox all alone. All worked up, Globox sat up and fondled himself as he waited for her to return. It was only a few seconds before Uglette came bursting back into the bedroom with a can of whipped cream in her hand. "You came home just as I was about to get a snack, sweetie.  So I’ll just have to eat you up _instead~_. Now lay down!”

Nodding, Globox does what she asks, and lays back on the bed. Uglette sprays a thick mess of whipped cream all over his torso, down his stomach, and completely covers his dick with it. As she finishes, Globox smells the sweet scent of the cream and almost starts drooling. With that, Uglette leans over him and slowly licks the cream off his chest. As the tip of her tongue dances all around him, the blue glute shudders. By the time she makes it down to his stomach, his cock is twitching, begging to be inside of something, but before her tongue could even touch his dick, _Globox_ stops her this time.

“Wait, honey. If you’re going to taste me… I’d like to taste you, too. Get on top of me.”

Uglette’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She crawled up on her husband, giving him a quick kiss before turning the opposite direction. With Globox’s whipped cream covered dick was in Uglette’s face, and her pussy in his, Uglette doesn’t hesitate to start sucking Globox off, cleaning his dick of the sugary substance it was covered in. Globox takes his time, enjoying the view. He parts the white lips of her slit and finds that the inside is already wet and dripping. The beautiful and pink insides of her vagina was one of Globox’s most favorite sights.  He runs a finger up her labia, and he feels her twitch on top of him. As he draws his finger up to her clit and pokes it, a muffled noise escapes Uglette. Globox rubs in circles around her clit, grinning as her hips buck, grinding against his chest.

“Come on, Globaby, be nice,” She stops sucking him off for a moment to say. Globox laughs to himself, continuing to massage her clit, rather than give her what she wants. The pink frog-like creature squirms on top of him. He slips two fingers into her pussy, moving them in and out gently. Little noises escape her with each movement. Every noise she makes has Globox’s heart fluttering, enjoying them all. All of the sudden, the sucking stops. Instead, Uglette’s long, thick tongue wraps itself around his cock. His dick is wrapped so snuggly up her warm and soft tongue. Globox thrusts up into her mouth the second he starts squeezing on him. It felt so good, he couldn’t tease her any longer. Grabbing her bottom to spread her apart, he plunges his purple tongue deep inside of her, doubling it over to fill her up. He thrusts it in and out of her, trying to match the rhythm of her squeezing. It must have been having an effect on her, as he can feel her grabbing the sheets of the bed and her tongue squeezes became tighter. Globox squeezes his eyes shut as precum leaks from him and Uglette’s tongue keeps flicking over the tip of his slit. Every movement of her tongue sends a surge of pleasure through his body, making his toes curl. If she kept it up, he was going to cum before he even got a chance to be inside her.

“Uglette, you…you have to stop, I’m going to… I’m going to cum…”

She stops, and turns behind him. “Well…isn’t that the whole point?”

The glute shrugs as his shoulders shook. Uglette was so lovely, yet he still got embarrassed with her at times.  "But…I’d really like to be, you know…in--“

“Say no more!” Understanding, Uglette gets up off of him. Globox prepares to stand too, as he assumed she would be laying down, but instead, Uglette flips around to straddle Globox, keeping him down on the bed. From this angle, he can feel her wet pussy, dripping with her own juices and his saliva. While the blue glute was usually slow to understand things, this he understood right off the bat.

"Suck in your gut, _honey~_.” As he does so, Uglette lifts up, and lowers herself down onto Globox. She’s tight, but manages to easily take Globox in. The insides of her pussy are so snug around him, Globox couldn’t help but buck up into her. This caused Uglette to grin. "Someone’s _excited~.“_

With those words, Uglette started bouncing up and down his cock, riding it for all it’s worth. All Globox can do is let out a moan of agreement. Globox traveled all around the Glade, seeing things that could only be dreamed of. As such, he’s experienced so many wonderful, magical things…but none of that compared to being inside Uglette, feeling her tight walls around him, and seeing all those wonderful faces she made while being fucked silly.

"Oh, Globaby, I forgot how big you were.” She moans out, as she bites her lower lip and squeezes her eyes shut. Her pussy began quivering around his dick. They were both so pudgy, they rarely did this in this position--but when they did, it was wonderful. Uglette was a master at riding him. She knew just how to move, how fast to go--everything that made Globox’s head spinning and his heart racing.  Her expert thrusts moved her up and down at an incredible pace.

Globox grabs her hips, helping lift her up and down so she doesn’t fall off him. He doesn’t want to miss a second of her around his dick. All that foreplay had both of them already on edge, and having been away from each other for so long didn’t help things either. Her movements began getting more desperate as she began speeding up. Globox held onto her sides tight. His dick is pulsing, begging for him to allow it to release, but he had to make sure Uglette was finished first. He holds back for as long as he can until he feels her clenching around him. It felt so amazing, so hot, Globox was close to cumming, knowing her orgasm is happening.  

“Oh, fuck! Glo…I’m going to–!” She throws her head back, letting out a muffled moan through closed lips. Even in the throes of ecstasy, she’s careful not to wake the kids. She’s bouncing up and down on him as fast as she can, pumping her orgasm out of him. Another whine escapes her, and her body goes limp, almost falling against Globox, forcing him to hold her up. With all his might, he continues thrusting up into her as deep and quick as he can. Part of him doesn’t want this to end, but he can’t hold off any longer. With one powerful thrust, his orgasm comes, filling her up. Weakly, he keeps thrusting until he can’t any longer, until he has nothing left to give.

Slowly, Globox lets go of Uglette, and she slumps against him. Her face is flushed from all the sex, turning a shade of purple. They look each other in the eyes and share a smile as their hearts race and they both gasp for breath. She laughs as she throws her arms around him and buries her face into the crook of his neck. She nuzzles against him. "I love you so much, Globaby.“

He places a gentle kiss against the side of her head, rubbing her back. "I love you too, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up releasing an alternate version of this with something different in the middle. Might be a while, but it'll be done! Look forward to it!


End file.
